Conventionally, an underfloor harness is arranged at a location that is, for example, between a motor and an inverter in a hybrid automobile or an electric automobile, and includes a metal pipe into which electrical wires are inserted for the purpose of, for example, waterproofing and protection from flying rocks. Such an underfloor harness is provided along the lower surface of a floor panel. A flexible exterior member such as a corrugated tube or a grommet is connected to an end portion of the metal pipe, and electrical wires, which have been inserted into the exterior member, are introduced into the engine compartment or the rear vehicle compartment. For example, a waterproof cover disclosed in JP 2013-241143A (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) is known as an example of this type of exterior member.
However, an exterior member such as a corrugated tube is made of resin, and if a crack forms, there is a risk of water intruding into the exterior member, coming into contact with the electrical wires, and intruding into the engine room and the rear vehicle compartment. Furthermore, there is a risk of the water coming into contact with a connector or a terminal portion that is connected to the terminal of an electrical wire.